Trick'r Treat
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Happy Halloween, my Little angel. OneShot HiruMamo. Feliz Halloween Ya-Ha!


—Diálogos—

—Pensamientos—

Notas

Aclaro: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia es completamente mía.

~Happy Halloween Ya-Ha

* * *

**Trick'r Treat**

* * *

Era 30 de octubre, en Deimon se realizaría un pequeño festival que el comité disciplinario había organizado. Los pequeñines de Deimon caminaban alegremente hacia la casa club mirando emocionados cada preparativo realizarse, tiendas armadas, cientos de juegos mecánicos y juegos de mesa y claro al más pequeñín le brillaron los ojos al ver las tiendas que serian las encargadas de la comida memorizando cada una de ellas para al día siguiente hacerles una pequeña visita.

Hablaban sobre que se pondrían como disfraz pero se callaron antes de entrar al club…

—¿Sabes que lo que estas haciendo va a terminar mal? —resonó una voz cortando el silencio en aquel momento en el interior del lugar.

—Lo dices porque sabes que tengo las de ganar—se escucho una voz femenina.

—Kekekeke ¿estas apostando contra mi maldita manager?—cuestiono la voz burlona.

—Sí—

De pronto sintieron el ambiente tenso…

—Saben que chicos…mejor vamos a ver o ayudar con las tiendas—tartamudeo Sena.

—No lo se Sena, me gustaría ver que apuestan—musito Monta rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y el sonido de balas disparándose sin control haciendo que los tres se echaron a correr despavoridos.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué diablos quieres apostar? —Pregunto Hiruma con voz burlona y sonrisa socarrona—Dilo jodida novia, los malditos enanos ya se fueron—

—Suzuna se va a enterar primero—suspiro mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado y se acomodaba en el sofá junto a él.

—¿La jodida patines?...kekeke creo que estas mal, maldito ángel—dejo el portátil a un lado y la miro con malicia.

—Suzuna es más…no se como decirlo…su intuición es demasiado aguda—sonrió y movió su cara hacia otro lado al sentir su sonrojo.

—Kekeke, yo le apuesto al jodido anciano—la atrapo con su brazo antes de que ella se levantara del sofá, la recostó sobre él y sonrió al notar el incremento de su sonrojo.

—Admitámoslo, son apuestas muy fuertes—hundió la cara en su hombro—ambos son demasiado…

—¿Ya te estas echando para atrás maldito ángel? —le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

—Claro que no…pero—levanto la cara para mirarlo—pero la cosa esta en quien de los dos lo dirá primero.

—No han dejado de joder con el asunto. Así que ¿Porque no?

—Por cierto ¿Cuál será el castigo?

—Kekeke, ese te lo diré cuando gane.

—Estas muy confiado…el que se confía pierde.

—No creo en eso, además ya es hora de que los jodidos enanos lo sepan—el tomo la de la chica cintura y la acerco más a él—Te voy a ganar maldita novia—susurro antes de tomar sus labios con rudeza y la beso con entrega y pasión.

…

Afuera del instituto Suzuna se apresuraba a encontrarse con Mamori, había visto unos disfraces lindísimos y quería que ella la acompañara a comprar el suyo y de paso el de ella también. Iba patinando por uno de los pasillos cuando se topo con Musashi. El chico la saludo y le comento algo que la hizo sonreír…

…

La hora marcaba la proximidad del inicio del entrenamiento vespertino, los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos en la casa club cambiándose los uniformes escolares por los deportivos. La charla abarcaba en si el famoso festival que realizaba el comité disciplinario, disfraces usarían y si se atreverían a entrar a la casa embrujada que el club de literatura solicito realizar.

—Oye Sena ¿Crees que Hiruma-sempai nos haga algo malo? —le pregunto el receptor a un despistado Sena.

—¿Ehh? Ah perdón Monta, es que estoy un poco distraído.

—Y eso porque.

—He notado muy rara a Mamori-nechan—contesto riéndose y rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Pero si estamos hablando de otra cosa?

—Sí sí, perdona.

—Aunque tienes razón, yo también la note algo rara, sobretodo con Hiruma-sempai.

—Ahora que lo dicen, yo también he notado raro a Hiruma—Kurita se adentro en la pequeña charla de Sena y Monta mientras se colocaba la playera de numero 77.

—¡Eh! —musitaron los otros dos sorprendidos.

—Sí una vez me acompaño a la pastelería a comprar unos pastelillos de crema—la cara del defensa de línea se lleno de hambre y la baba comenzó a salir de sus labios.

—Bueno eso no tiene nada de raro…—comento Sena con una gotita cayendo de la cabeza.

—Bueno ¡vamos a entrenar!—grito el grandulón mientras corría hacia el campo seguido por la manada de jugadores.

Todos salieron menos Musashi y Suzuna que habían escuchado un poco la conversación y sonreían a la par al ver que la manager y el capitán aun no llegaban.

—Creo que eso dice mucho—hablo la chica al pateador quien se encontraba abrochando sus zapatos deportivos.

—Hiruma no es del tipo que acompañe a alguien a sitios así, menos si ese alguien es Kurita—sonrió mirando a la chica que sonreía maliciosamente.

—¿Cuándo se lo diremos? Ya es hora de que ese par lo acepte—comento impaciente la niña.

—Yo creo que ya es hora.

Él le señalo la puerta y ella obedeció, sus ojos se encontraron con dos siluetas conocidas, era normal verlos llegar juntos ya que ambos compartían las mismas clases, lo que era raro en esa imagen que le transmitían sus ojos fue que ambos caminaran muy cerca el uno del otro.

Apenas si entraron la chica se abalanzo sobre Mamori

—Mamo-nee ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí Suzuna, ¿Qué pasa?

Se retiro un poco de ella permitiéndole el pase al club, Musashi que entendía rápido se acerco a la chica patinadora.

—Y bien ¿desde cuando salen ustedes dos? —interrogo el pateador.

—Kekekekeke te gane maldito ángel—Hiruma sonreía triunfante.

—Un momento…¡Que! —La chica castaña miraba a Hiruma, Suzuna y Musashi de manera sucesiva—¿Cómo llegaron a tal deducción?

—Bueno, yo te he estado siguiendo—comento la patinadora en pose de detective.

—Y mis suposiciones junto con un inocente comentario de Kurita lo confirman—dijo el pateador mirando a Hiruma con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que esto es un jodido empate—dijo el capitán mirando a la chica castaña quien se sonrojo violentamente—Sí jodidos acosadores, estamos saliendo.

El par no dijo nada solo se limito a sonreír y chocar los puños en señal de misión cumplida. Salieron del club y se reunieron con el resto del equipo. Pasaron los segundos…

—_Tres…dos…uno…_—dijo el rubio que se cambiaba el uniforme para ponerse las protecciones.

Mamori lo miro curiosa por su comentario. Entonces un enorme grito sonó hasta el club…_ ¡Que! ¡No puede ser! ¡El Armagedón se acerca!_ Rápidamente entendió el porque del conteo regresivo.

—Entonces…es un empate y ahora todo mundo lo sabe, ¿Es eso lo que querías? —pregunto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Kekeke—se limito a reír y nada más.

—Hiruma—hablo con voz queda mientras tomaba su tabla y se disponía a salir.

—Sí, eso era lo que quería, así nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ti y si lo hacen ya no tendré que poner una jodida escusa para agujerarles el trasero.

—Tonto—dijo sonriendo al salir.

El entrenamiento transcurrió extrañamente tranquilo, sin comentarios absurdos o miradas indiscretas y murmullos. Era como si nadie supiese lo que ocurría entre ellos. El entrenamiento termino y nuevamente ahora deprimido Monta les preguntaba a los chicos sobre el Festival de Halloween. Lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un enorme grito de _Sí_ por parte del equipo.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando, Mamori se sentía abrumada ante el poco interés que los chicos en especial Monta Sena y Suzuna habían puesto después de la noticia, en parte se sentía bien por sacar el secreto pero otra parte de ella se esperaba un mar de preguntas y gritos por parte de los tres chicos.

Paso el tiempo hasta que noto que estaban ellos dos solos como de costumbre, se acostó en el sofá mientras que él se daba una ducha, por lo general el rubio era el ultimo en hacerlo. Recordó algo que le había dicho la chica morena, algo sobre ir de compras al centro comercial.

El tiempo pasó y realizo lo mismo que de costumbre, él salió de la ducha, le preparo un café y se dedico a limpiar el lugar, una vez terminadas las tareas diarias ambos salieron del club y caminaron con rumbo a casa de la castaña. No habían hablado en toda la tarde desde que se encontraron con Suzuna y Musashi.

—Hiruma-kun, mañana no podremos entrenar, así que les comente a los chicos que el entrenamiento sería movido para el domingo en la mañana

—Humm.

—Por cierto…¿Vas a disfrazarte mañana? —pregunto la chica inocentemente.

—Kekekeke, Halloween es una buena fecha, mis esclavos aumentan y no solo eso. Es divertido asustarlos hasta que se orinan en los pantalones—dijo riendo. La chica lo miraba con gestos divididos en molestia y diversión.

—¿Puedo saber de que te vas a disfrazar—musito

—Kekeke, no lo se aun—comento—. ¿Y tu? De seguro serás una jodida mama gallina.

—Claro que no…—dijo molesta—le prometí a Suzuna disfrazarme de Maid—ella lo miro de reojo para observar su reacción.

—¿Una maid? —comenzó a reír sin parar casi convulsionando echando el cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso idiota?

—Kekekeke—repentinamente dejo de reír y la tomo de la cintura estrechándola en un abrazo—será jodidamente excitante el verte así—serio mientras sentía como ella se estremecía, recorrió su cuello con la nariz logrando hacerla suspirar.

—Hiruma-kun…—balbuceo

—Que sea de color negro.

La chica se ruborizó aun más.

Llegaron a casa de la castaña, se despidió de ella con un _hasta mañana_ _maldito ángel _ ella entro a la casa y se dispuso a tratar de calmarse y claro, respirar.

Al día siguiente los preparativos estaban casi listos, los juegos mecánicos estaban en el campo de americano, los juegos inflables enormes estaban en el campo de soccer y los que puestos ofrecían juegos típicos y comidas estaban casi listos. Faltaban solo cuarto horas para dar inicio con el festival así que la castaña y la morena se fueron de compras al centro comercial.

Entraron y fueron directo a la tienda que la chica pelinegra le había hablado. Una vez ahí se encontró con miles y miles de disfraces y claro miles de chicas.

—Mamo-nee mira este—Suzuna se extendió un vestido color azul celeste con motivos blancos, era hermoso.

—Etto…prefiero uno color negro Suzuna-chan—respondió Mamori un poco tímida.

—Aa, espera—la chica desapareció de su vista como un rayo y tal como si se tratase de Sena apareció con un vestido color negro motivos y holanes blancos con un moño bicolor para el cabello—¿Qué tal este?

—Es perfecto—contesto emocionada.

Suzuna compro uno color rosa oscuro con motivos y holanes negros. Como accesorios unas calcetas largas color negro para Mamori y color rosa para Suzuna. Terminada la compra se dirigieron a casa de Mamori ya que Suzuna no tenía intención de llegar a Deimon con el idiota de su hermano.

Tenían dos horas intentando arreglarse, reían a carcajadas y Suzuna iniciaba su pequeño interrogatorio sobre Hiruma. Así riendo y hablando terminaron de arreglarse. Un ultimo vistazo al espejo para confirmarlo y salieron con rumbo a Deimon.

—Pensé que You-nii vendría por ti—pregunto Suzuna mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

—No Suzuna, quizá lo vea por aquí, pero que te parece si vamos a ver los juegos mecánicos—comento la chica castaña.

Cabe de más decir que todo mundo se divertía en los juegos mecánicos, los hermanos ha-ha jugaban como niños en los juegos inflables y trampolines, Sena y Monta junto con Suzuna se divertían en los puestos jugando juegos típicos y tradicionales, Komosubi y Kurita eran el terror de los puestos de comida. Yukimitsu y Natsuhiko estaban en los juegos de desafíos junto con Musashi. En fin todo el equipo de los Devil bats estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Excepto _uno_…precisamente _alguien_ que estaba ausente.

Tomo unos pastelillos de crema y se fue al área donde se encontraban los juegos mecánicos. Localizo una banca libre e ignorando las miradas de algunos chicos gracias a su disfraz se sentó y comenzó a devorar sus pastelillos.

Estaba entretenida viendo a los chicos que recién llegaban subirse con terror al enorme toro mecánico, Monta fue el primero en salir volando.

Absorta y distraída no noto la presencia que se acercaba a ella desde la sombras, sintió una fuerte presión tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hacia uno de los arboles, el grito se ahogo en su garganta y cerro sus ojos los apretó tan fuerte que comenzó a marearse.

—Abre los ojos, mi maldita maid—sintió un aliento fresco contra su oreja y reconociendo la voz y el agarre al cual estaba sometida cedió abriendo sus ojos despacio hasta mostrar por completo sus sorprendidos orbes azules.

—Hi…Hiruma-kun—tartamudeo por la sorpresa—Pensé que no habías venido.

—Keke, y dejar que esos jodidos imbéciles te vean como un jodido objeto estimulante…ni de coña—acerco su cabeza aun más a la de ella, apretando su cuerpo con el de ella.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a suspirar y abrazarlo asintiendo a cada una de las preguntas que él le hacia.

_Sonreía estaba radiante_

—Me gusta el jodido vestido…quizá deberías usarlo más seguido—su voz ronca y varonil resonó en los labios de ella que se sintió en el cielo, mareada por las sensaciones y emociones que experimentaba ante aquel hombre.

—¿Te..te gusta?—pregunto.

—Sí—dirigió sus labios despacio hacia los de ella uniéndolos de forma lenta y suave—_Happy Halloween, my Little angel_—susurro antes de besarla con ternura.

—Te quiero.

—Truco o trato, maldito ángel—su sonrisa demoniaca apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

—Prefiero hacer un trato, no es bueno recibir un truco o travesura del comandante del infierno.

—Buena elección

Y sin más se retiraron de aquel lugar.

Sin duda para Mamori había sido el mejor Halloween de su vida, bueno hasta ahora…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Feliz Halloween recuerden no comer tantos dulces y regalarme un review

Recuerden la formula de la felicidad

**TU+Review= Yo Feliz!**

Dedicado para Javi-sempai que me había pedido un fic en el cual incluyera a Mamori vestida de Maid. Espero que te guste Javi.

Me gustaría recomendarles la película **Trick'r Treat Terror en Halloween**. Que esta buenísima.

Sin más que decir me despido.

_Les quiere_

_HawkTem_


End file.
